


Jimmy & The Microbots

by Immortalsane



Category: Eclipse Phase, Transhuman Space (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Digital Ghost, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Robots, Snuff, Suicide, Swarm, Uploading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A young boy plays with his teeny, tiny robots in a way that the manufacturer definitely wouldn't approve of.
Kudos: 15





	Jimmy & The Microbots

Jimmy sat on his bed, gently stroking his 9 year old cock as he looked at his new toys. It was, in every sense, the perfect plan. Step one: fool the NAI companion in his VI. That had taken, oh, about a week. There was no way to talk his virtual companion into what he had planned, but with a little careful snooping and some innocuous bots purchased from the local store, he’d managed to steal Clark’s command codes from his mom. And with that, Clark was completely on board and even reporting good behavior to Mom. 

Step two: acquire a microbot playset. That was key, the whole thing relied on it, but actually the easiest part of the whole thing. He’d just straight up whined to his mom about wanting one, and like clockwork, a pretty little 1/150 scale space station had appeared, complete with a crew of 3000 microbots. It was a beer can station, a cylinder twice as long as it was wide, 2 x 4 feet. The crew were only a half inch tall at best, and the ones meant to look like kids were even smaller. But, on the little viewers, he could see that they were perfectly formed, each created with a randomizer so that no two looked exactly alike. They were gorgeous little people.

Step three: figure out how to reprogram the microbots. That had taken a while. He’d finally managed it, figuring out that the station had the microbot controls, then working his way into them by grabbing the docs off the web to make it work. He’d spent a delighted several days watching the anatomically correct microbots fuck. 

Step four: acquire software to scan his brain. That had been  _ tricky _ , doubly so getting the microbots to be able to use it. But he’d nailed it down, managing to get their sensors compatible with the software, and he had everything lined up. 

Last step: switch on the slinky interface and start recording. 

Jimmy stood up and looked in the mirror, grinning. “Hi. I’m James Geraldo Alcantro III, I am 9 years old, I am an Alpha template, and yes, I am human, not a roid. And this is a very, very special snuffslink for later enjoyment if my plan works, or for all of you to enjoy if it doesn’t. But either way, I’m going to have a lot of fun.”

He licked his lips and sat down, looking at the mirror excitedly. “I have here a  _ Station Magellan _ microbot play swarm, but I’ve made some modifications to it. And here in a second, you’ll get to see it in action.”

Jimmy nodded at the station, dispatching a mental command, and then spread his legs, jacking off eagerly. The station popped open, and after a second, the swarm emerged. The tiny people marched toward him, a growing tide of tiny bodies. He shivered as they reached his feet, wiggling them excitedly. The bots swarmed over his feet and he let out a yelp as they went to work. 

“I,  _ ungh _ , modified them to be like,  _ ow _ , a devourer swarm!” he crowed, shivering. He zoomed his VI in so he could watch in close detail as the tiny robots carved chunks out of his feet with careful cautery tools, slowly taking him apart. But getting faster, and faster. He moaned as they swarmed up his legs, little tools biting into him again and again, swarming up his legs towards the bulk of his body. 

Jimmy jacked off faster as they came, they’d been programmed not to take his cock until he came, but he raised his legs carefully, grinning at the mirror as the microbots started forcing their way into his asshole even as they shot up his torso. He was shaking as he watched his body disappear, his feet almost gone, his legs sporting huge holes and gaps, and they were starting to make serious headway on his thighs. 

Only, they weren’t just hacking and slashing. They were neatly taking him apart into 6 mm cubes, carefully preserved so they were rigid and wouldn’t break apart or degrade. He’d had Clark do the calculations, and he’d end up as a cube, about a foot on each side once he was completely taken apart. 

He whimpered and threw his head back as he felt them starting to take apart his guts, shuddering and shivering at the blossoms of pain that sent runners straight to his cock. He stared at the growing pile of his body beyond his knees, admiring the pretty colors of his disassembled body, and came hard. 

“Fuck!”

He shuddered as the bots took their cue and swarmed the rest of the way. He felt his cock vanish into the hungry swarm and came again, the little bots overunning him. He stared at the mirror as his head slowly sank to the floor, supported by the microbots as his torso simply disappeared, the bots tearing him apart in under three seconds. It was the most intense, powerful pain he’d ever felt, and his eyes were starting to have trouble tracking as his brain was overwhelmed. 

He hit the ground, just his head left, and the bots zipped forward, and he saw nothing more. It was over in less than a second after that.

The VI kept recording, switching from the disassembled slink implant to the pure visual output instantly when the implant was taken apart. The bots finished assembling their cube of Jimmy, and Clark triggered the compiler, silently following his masters instructions. 

After an hour, there was a blink and the smart mirror lit up, Jimmy standing in the mirror, his eyes wide.

“Um. Wow. I um. It worked, I think. Sort of. Things are kinda fuzzy, I think I’m just a shadow, not a ghost.” The shadow of the dead boy stroked his cock, grinning. “We’re sending out the snuffslink for anyone to find, and attached will be a download location for, um, me. As well as a way to purchase a little piece of my body. All we ask is that you upload memories from each version of me to the main one on the regular so all the me’s can enjoy everything you do to me.”

Jimmy grinned and took a deep breath. “I look forward to meeting all of you sadists and sickos that want to torture and snuff me over and over!”

Hours later, on the other side of the world, a man came out of the slinky, shaking from the feeling of his body being disassembled. He licked his lips, and downloaded the boy’s shadow into a VR sim. 

Jimmy looked up as he came awake in a small dungeon, blushing as an imposing man came in. The man was holding a knife and stroking his cock, staring at the boy hungrily. 

“Hiya,” he whispered, his cock already stiffening in answer. The man fell on him and Jimmy let out a happy scream as he started his new life as a digital torture toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mix of Eclipse Phase and Transhuman Space, to be honest. The microbots and Alpha format from Phase, I blieve, the idea of ghosts and shadows from THS. To be clear, in THS, uploading is fatal, but the "ghost" lives on, which is what happened here.


End file.
